


Mating Urges

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Elemental Magic, F/M, Foursome-F/M/M/Other, Hermaphrodites, Multi, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: After waking up without any memories, a hermaphrodite finds itself in a world full of corruption. After fleeing scary monsters, the hermaphrodite finds a speck of light as a girl finds him in the middle of the dark world, but soon that light starts to flicker out while the girl struggles to control herself after witnessing his brothers evil deed to the hermaphrodite and thing get rough.





	Mating Urges

A loud crack of thunder made me open my eyes with a gasp. I stared at the cloud filled sky that seemed to draw in my full attention as I hadn’t a faintest clue on how I got outside or when I fell asleep. Once I finally felt my mind connect to my body, I forced my eyes to look away from the sky and I saw I was near a large rock and a forest that just met with a grass plain that was on the other side of me. A flower scented breeze brushed against my body as a soft hiss of the leaves filled the air, making a few leaves fall on me, but the wind didn't feel the same on me somehow, soothing yes, but not the same as I thought it should be. A bolt of lightning shot around a cloud and shined light all around me, making me look towards it as a crash filled the air, then I stared in confusion as questions filled my head.

“Where am I?” I thought to myself. “How did I get in this storm that makes me feel at home for some reason when it isn’t home?”

I sat up and looked around some more. I saw the rich green grass planes stretched on for as far as the eye could see and the rock wasn’t a rock, but a large hill. I smacked my lips as cottonmouth aggravated my tongue and the storm above didn't help any since it teased me with the water that it didn't let me have.

“Man I’m parched.” I thought, then smiled as I saw a small lake a few feet from the hill.

I stood up and started to stagger around as I felt off balance for some reason, but I managed to stay standing.

“What happen to me?” I thought to myself as the questions returned to my head while I looked around for any sign of the living. “How did I get here? Why isn’t it raining?”

Once I felt stable enough to walk, I walked to the lake, then fell down to my knees to scoop up some water, but froze and stared in shock at my hands that wasn’t mine. My arms and hands were covered in a solid snow white fur which explained why the wind didn't feel quite right on me. A single half inch claw on the tip of each of my four fingers.

“What am I?” I thought to myself.

I look down to my solid white fur that covered a small framed body with six puffed up nipples and its shape was oddly familiar, but an answer wasn't popping into mind to what I could be. I stared at my sheath shaft for a second as I didn't remember anything of my past. I looked into the water and saw I wasn’t human like I thought I was when I asked myself. A feminine filled solid white cat like face stared back at me with big glossy blue eyes and a slack jawed that was filled with shock and confusion. I touched my face and felt my long whiskers. I looked at the long floppy bunny like ears that reached down to my narrow cat humanoid shoulders, then I looked to the short spiky horns that grew out at least two inches from my head.

“What in the world am I?” I thought to myself as I started to feel uncomfortable.

I reached into the water, but my hand wouldn’t hold the water since I couldn't figure out how to use them properly to pick up water, so I put my face to the water and started to lap it up with my tongue that look just like a cat's tongue. Once I felt satisfied, a lightning bolt finally broke the heavens above as it started to pour down rain.

“Better late than never.” I thought as I looked up at the sky.

I took a deep breath and sat down, then a squeak of a whine filled the air as I felt pain shoot up my back, making me stand up as I looked at what I sat on. A long slim white furred tail that was whipping around wildly. I grabbed it and started to feel around, then let it go as the pain softened, making me take another deep breath. I heard a solid thud fill the air, making me look towards it and saw three humans grabbing apples off a tree as one of them picked up a crate. I walked to them, but froze when one turn to me. I saw it wasn’t human, but some kind of alien or something as it had wicked glossy eyes like mine but solid white. They had no nose, but slits where the nose should be. They wore bulky camo clothes like the military humans, I saw they had only three long fingers with sharp claws with fair skin and black snake like hair. I stared at each one as they look exactly the same somehow. The creature spoke something, but I couldn't understand with my heart pounding in my head, making the others look at me. The creatures charged at me, making me turn as I scream a squeak of fear and flee for my life, then I saw several lasers shoot past me, making my sight go into tunnel vision as I ran faster. After a few minutes of running, I saw a new humanoid looking creature that looked more like an amphibian than anything. The creature towered over me by at least three feet as he looked to be six feet and has a pale red leather like skin on his limbs as if he has been in the sun too long with pale blue everywhere else on the body. Then there is his head, a blue male looking face, but I was not sure if it was male or not since it didn't show any other male properties down below. Several sharp spikes shot out from it’s shoulders and inch long claws on its four webbed fingers. The sight of it made me stumble to the ground as I tried to stop, making the creature look at me just as I stood up and screamed while fleeing into the forest, but another crash of thunder filled the air and drowned my squeaky voice. As I ran. I felt my exhaustion start filling my body, then when I had enough, I looked back and saw I lost them, just as I felt something trip me, making me look forward to faceplant right into a puddle of mud with pain all over my body. I heard a gasp fill the air.

“No, no, don't be knocked out in a puddle.” A young girl whined, then I felt someone turn me over, making me gasp for air as she sighed.

I opened my eyes and hoped I didn't see another horror, then stared as my wish was granted as I saw a cute normal looking bunny like creature with a humanoid body that has six small A cup breasts. I sneezed, making mud come off my face and to her perfect white fur.

“Are you okay?” She asked as she smiled, then look around my body until she saw my junk. “Not to be rude, but what are you and why were you running?”

I said nothing as I let out several exhausted pants, then I saw a house just behind her. The girl picked me up and took me into the house, then closed the door and set me on a table.

“Hay sis did you get any food for us?” A boy asked.

“Yes I did.” The girl said and grabbed a knife, making me gasp as I assumed she meant me as the food, making her look at me just as I pissed myself, then she looked to my shaft just before the knife as I she saw me staring at it.

“No, you're not the food.” She yelped as she hid the knife, then she hugged me. “This is to cut up carrots for my stew. Calm please. You’re safe here.”

“What is he Lilly?” The boy asked. “Or is it a he?”

“What are you talking about Ruze?” She growled. “Of course he’s a he."

“Then what’s that?” He asked as I let out a yelp form something touching my crotch. "And why does it have a female face and nipples."

“Hay don't touch there.” She growled as she gently touched my crotch. “That could be a wound, then she looked at me in disbelief. “You’re a hermaphrodite?”

He laughed.

“That’s a rarity.” He said. “Is it your boyfriend or can I have it?”

Anger filled her face as she look at him.

“For that I forbid you going near him.” She said.

“Like you can stop me and it’s an It.” He said.

“Get out.” She growled. “Your disrespect is unacceptable.”

“You're not mom and they won't be back for a week.” He said as I felt him grab my arm, then tried to pull me away.

“No, I will not allow you to rape him.” She growled as she started to pull on me, making me whine in pain as they started to tear me apart. “Let him go your hurting him.”

“It’s and it.” He growled, just as a pop filled the air, making me scream in pain as they gasped and let me go.

“Look what you did, you dislocated his shoulder!” She yelled as she walked around me, then grabbed my arm. “Brace yourself, this will hurt.”

She reset my shoulder, making me pass out from the pain being to great.

I woke up from something on top of me and touching my face, then I saw a brown bunny boy on me kissing me as he moan. I gasped as I felt my shaft in him, making him hold me down.

“Just cum in me.” He said. “Don’t worry I didn’t fuck you yet. You have a great cock and my sister will love it if she would stop being so stubborn.”

I stared at him as he continued to make me fuck him, then returned to kissing my lips as I started to feel the pleasure as shame mixed with it, making me close my eyes as I didn't know what to do.

“Yes, that’s it.” He said. “Now cum in me please my cute friend.”

I felt a sudden breeze on my fur, then a gasp filled the air followed by a thud.

“Get the fuck off him!” Lilly yelped. “I didn't realize you were gay.”

“It's an it damn it.” He growled. “And it's not gay if I can fuck a pussy too.”

“Tell me you didn't.” She whined.

“No, I was saving that for later.” He said.

I moaned as I felt myself getting close, making Ruze make me fuck him faster.

“Get off him, he’s waking up.” She whined.

“Its already awake, don't you see the pleasured face?” He asked.

“No, I see confusion and nervousness as your about to make him cum in you.” She growled as I felt Ruse start to be pulled off me, but he grabbed me and pulled me closer, making my knot penetrate him and cum deep into him.

“Oh god, that feel so good.” He moaned and fell back as Lilly let go while I opened my eyes in worry. “Yes keep filling me up. God you can cum a lot.”

I looked Lilly and saw her staring at me in shock and panic.

“It’s okay, it’s a natural reaction.” She said as she placed her hand on my chest, then glanced at my crotch. “Forgive me for touching you down there, but I must get you out of him.”

I shook my head as that was going to hurt as I felt the pain as he fell back.

“See it liked it.” He moaned. “Man, I feel that cum sliding deeper in me. It filled me up good.”

“No you dumbass, He doesn't want me to because it will hurt now that you made him knot you.” She growled as she punched him in the face, making me stare at him as he stared in shock. “You should be ashamed of raping someone that clearly doesn’t know what he’s doing.”

“For that I’m taking it away so I can have it all to myself and not share with you like I planned.” He growled and picked me up with me still in him, making me whine as it start to pull on my knot.

“Stop!” Lilly yelped as I felt ice touch my knot making me whine as pain filled my groin. “Your going to tear off his cock.”

“No don’t put ice on it you retard, that hurts like hell.” He yelped as the pain stopped.

“How do you know, you don't have a knot?” She asked.

“Yes, but my dog friends does.” He said. “How do you know anyways?”

"You masturbate in the open.” She said nervously.

“Did you like what you see?” He asked with a smile, making her glare at him just as I felt my knot slip out of him. “There, it’s out now you can have your turn since I can smell your arousal.”

He walked out of the house as she looked at me nervously and I could see she really was aroused as her eyes darted to my shaft, then back to my face just before she left the room. I sat up and looked towards the door as Ruze stare me with a love struck stare and blocked my escape if I felt threatened.

“I wonder what its voice sounds like.” He said. “Is it more a boy or a girl.”

Lilly slammed the door in his face just as I heard a yelp of pain from him as she locked the door, making me look to her as she stared at me in worry.

“He’s out for the night so don't worry about him.” She said, then came to me with a bowl of stew. “I won't make you fuck me if you don't want too even though I wouldn’t mind if you did since you are cute. Still can’t believe he liked it up his ass though. I never thought he was gay.”

“I’m not gay, I’m bi now that I think about it.” He said through the door. “Well now that I know your not going to open the door, I’ll be back with my lock picks.”

She sighed and gave me the bowl as she laid down next to me, then stared at my shrinking shaft, but pulled them to my face as worry filled her face.

“Forgive me for staring.” She said and rolled away and put her back to me, making me stare at her slit for a second, then started eating.

I moaned from the great taste and started scarfing it down, making her look at me in worry just before she giggled.

“There’s more if you wish it.” She said.

I opened my mouth to speak, but only a small squeak came out, making me stare at her in nervousness.

“Okay that’s not going to happen if I sound like that.” I thought to myself.

“Wait your a telepathic?” She asked, making me look at her in confusion. “A person that can speak with their mind.”

“I don’t know what I am.” I thought.

“That is awesome.” She yelped with excitement, making me feel nervous as I didn't like her being able to hear my thoughts. “No, don't be nervous. It’s rare, but it’s possible to be telepathic.”

I stared at her, then returned to my food as I saw a bag on the floor with bandages in it. I looked at myself until I saw the cuts on my stomach.

“Oh thanks for reminding me.” She said as she stood up and grabbed the First Aid, then came to me. “Lay back please.”

I stared at her, then did as I was told, making her face fill with nervousness as her eyes lock to my shaft that was still semi-hard.

“Here you do it.” She said as she gave me the First Aid. “I don't want any temptation.”

I grabbed it as she turned away, making me stare at her soft ass that was covered slightly with a cotton ball of a tail. I look to the box, then opened it, then struggled with the bandages as I wasn’t used to missing a thumb. She sighed, making me look at her and saw her staring in worry before she turned to me.

“Did we damage some nerves when we dislocated your shoulders?” She asked.

“I’m not what I appeared to be.” I thought. “I used to be a human.”

“What’s a human?” She asked.

“Great.” I thought and looked back to the bowl that was now empty. “Thanks for trying to help me, but I don't want to be a temptation to your brother again.”

I stood up and walked to the door, then unlocked it just as the door swung open and sent me flying to the ground.

“I knew you couldn’t resist...” Ruse started to say. “Oh, it wasn’t you that opened the door. Did you fuck it yet?”

Lilly growled as she looked at him, then pulled me to my feet.

“He isn't your fuck toy.” She growled.

“No, it's our fuck toy.” He said.

“What the hell got you so corrupt to make you think a living person is something to rape.” She growled

“You know your the only one that hasn’t fucked yet in the town?” He asked.

She growled and sent a bolt of lightning at him, but he blocked it with a rock.

“Really, you know that that won't affect me.” He said. “I’m an earth element user remember. You have to get a lot stronger to hurt me. Now you might want to catch it before it flees since you scared it.”

She looked at me, making me take a step back.

“No don't be afraid, crap he must be a water element user.” She said.

“I don't think he even knows any magic from that fear.” He said. "It's almost like it never seen it before."

“That means you fucked a baby.” She growled.

“I'm not a baby.” I thought, then looked at myself as I didn't remember my age.

Confusion mixed with my fear, making me run full blast into Ruze and into the forest as he went flying.

“Damn, it can run, what element is that power under?” He yelped just as I felt something trip me, making me slide across the ground. “Kinda a klutz that one is though.”

“Why are you so mean?” SHe whined. “He might be disoriented from you raping him.”

I felt someone pick me up, then I felt someone snatch me from the person before taking off.

“Get back here!” Lilly yelped. “Damn it, why do you have to be so much faster than me.”

I looked back and saw Ruze was holding me as he stared at me lustfully. I tried to get free, but something grabbed the skin on my neck, then dangled me in front of Ruze, making me stiffen up as my tail went between my legs.

“Don’t hold him like that.” She whined as whatever was holding me turn me to Ruze. “He’s too big for that.”

My eyes locked to his hard five inch shaft, then he grabbed my tail and moved it out of the way just as Lilly finally caught up, then punched him in the face, sending him to the ground. She looked at me in worry as she reach passed me, then fiddled with what was holding me just as Ruze stood up. I whined as I saw the rage in his face, making her look to him just as Ruze pounced on her, then put her on her stomach.

“No.” She yelped as he started to line himself up to her, then vines came out of the ground to hold her down.

She stared at me in worry as I stared in fear.

“Why are you doing this?” She whined. “Not in front of him.”

“Its next.” He said as he pushed his shaft deep in his sister, making her yelp out in disbelief. “Oh I see you liked that. I bet you want to fuck him more than ever now.”

She looked at me in worry, then closed her eyes as Ruze started to fuck her senseless as she started to moan. He looked at me and laughed, making her look at me, then to my hard shaft.

“It wants to fuck you now and it's so ashamed that it didn't do it when it had a chance.” He said. “Well I guess I can let it fuck you next since that massive shaft is in the way of the pussy now. I swear that looks like a dragons dick form how big it is”

He moaned as he pushed deeper, then a bolt of lightning hit Ruze making him fall to the ground.

“Not so immune are you.” She growled as she ate away the vine, then walked to me. Please don't stare at me like that. What he said wasn’t true. I don't want to rape you.”

I stared at the cum that dripped from her slit as I felt horny as fuck now, making her stared at me in disbelief.

“Am I going to be safe if I take you down?” She asked.

I looked at her, then looked at Ruze as he started to stand up.

“Damn, you have gotten stronger.” He moaned.

“Fuck, please don't become my brother.”She whined as she grabbed me and pulled me free just as a bolt shot down on top of Ruze, knocking him out once again as She took me deeper into the forest. I stared at her face as she stared at my shaft nervously.

“Just get it over with.” I thought. “I know your willpower will break eventually.”

“No it won't.” She said with worry on her face. “I rather you choose to fuck me then to force myself on you. I almost thought you were going to force yourself on me once I freed you with that lust that filled your face, but I'm glad you didn't.”

“I don’t even know how to use powers.” I thought. “I won't stand a chance against you even if I wanted to rape you. What is wrong with this world?”

“It’s fucked up, almost everyone is horny, but a few are moral like me.” She said. “I’m glad your one of them.”

“I don't know if I'm one of them.” I thought. “I can't remember anything passed the day you found me.”

“Great, sounds like you cast a memory wipe scroll on yourself to get rid of your past traumas.” She whined. “That could have killed you, you know and it's not forever if something that you were trying to forget happens to you again.”

She started to pant as she slowed to a walk.

“Forgive me for leaving you alone out here.” She said. “I need to make sure my brother don’t find you again.”

“No don't leave me out here, those last creatures I saw that are really creepy looking might still be out here.” I thought as they popped up in my head.

“That would be a Rah, why are they after you?” She asked. “They don't even have a sex organ. But they will try to rape you with oral.”

“God, can you just kill me before something finds me when you leave me.” I thought.

She stared at me in worry.

“Don't go trying to kill yourself.” She said. “For that I'm not leaving you.”

“Good.” I thought, making her smile.

“I see what you did there.” She said. “Fine I won't leave you.”

“Thank you.” I thought and hugged her.

“Please don't hug me with that hard on.” She said. “I’m struggling to not rape you and with that touching my pussy, it’s making it difficult.”

I let her go as I took a step back, then sighed.

“Fine just go.” I thought as I laid down. “I don't want to make you into your brother.”

She stared at me in worry, then sighed as she walked away. A few hours passed and She returned as I stared at the tree.

“No God no.” She yelped as she ran to me, then pushed me to my back, making me stare at her in confusion. “Oh thank God, that blank stare made me think you killed yourself.”

“No, I was just thinking on what I should do.” I thought as Lilly glanced to my sheath. “I see you are near your breaking point.”

“No I’m not.” She said nervously. “But it would help if you did agree to have sex with me.”

“Since you tried to help me, I guess I can as a payment.” I said.

“No, don't think yourself as one of those sluts.” She said.

I sat up and gently pushed her to the ground as she stared at me in worry.

“Please don't do this as a payment.” She said.

“It’s not if you don't want it like that.” I thought.

“Let me take over so I don’t think it as a payment.” She said.

I nodded and laid down on my back, then moved her face to my crotch as she stared at the selection she had.

“What’s it like to be a hermaphrodite.” She asked.

“Feels normal.” I thought as she started to lick my slit, making me gasp as her tender touch felt nice, then I felt my shaft start to grow again.

Once it was a full six inches, she started to suck on me, making me grunt as I pushed my hips forward slightly as Lilly stared into my eyes with worry.

“I’m fine.” I thought. “I don't care anymore. I just want to help you out.”

She nodded and closed her eyes as she took my whole shaft into her mouth, making me close my eyes in pleasure. A minute passed and Lilly continued to suck me, making me open my eyes and saw her lost in lust as if she was sucking a bottle.

“Is that helping or making it worse?” I thought.

She looked at me as she snapped out of her lust stare.

“Right, sorry.” She said and climbed over me. “I just love the taste of you.”

“Well I'm not complaining.” I thought with a smile. “It does feel good.”

“No, I don't want to do this all night.” She said as she lined herself up. “I don't feel comfortable making you do this in the first place.”

She started to freeze up as she stared at me in worry, making me grab her and put her on her back.

“Let me do it.” I thought, then stared at her eyes as I grabbed my shaft and pushed in, making her gasp, then love filled her face.

“Can you be my boyfriend?” She asked, making me giggle.

“I’m not a boy.” I thought. “I’m an It.”

“Don’t listen to my brother.” She growled. “You are what you want to be and that's a rare perk to have in this world.”

“Well, then I feel like being a boy for you.” I thought as I pushed in all the way. “I'll be your boyfriend to now that I know you're not going to rape me every moment you get.”

She smiled as she closed her eyes in pleasure, then I started to fuck her just as I felt something penetrate deep into my slit, making me yelp out in pain as I fell on Lilly.

“What the fuck, how in the hell did you get out of my bindings?” She yelped.

“I love the taste of rope.” Ruse said as he started to fuck me, making me moan as it felt amazing.

She stared at me in worry, then looked forward at her brother as I started to fuck with him.

“I can’t believe you made him lose his senses.” She said. “He’s not even fighting anymore.”

“Are you sure it’s a he?” She asked. "It hasn't spoken a word."

“Well his thoughts sound more of a boy than a girl.” She said. “I still can’t tell.”

“Just shut up and fuck it before it realizes I'm in it.” He said, then I started suck on her nipple, making her stare at me.

“Is that what you want?” She asked.

I stared out as I continue to fuck her as I sucked from the pleasure being fucked and fucking take me away.

“Its too far gone and can’t hear you sis.” He said, making anger filled her face.

“I can’t believe you.” She said as she pulled my face to her, making me start lick her lips.

“No stop, do you want me to stop him?” She asked, but I only continued to lick her. “Damn it, I think you broke him.”

“Good, then we can fuck him anytime we want without resistance" He said. "You can come out now Lerad, Take the pussy while I take the ass.”

“Thanks boss.” A dog said as he came up to us while Lilly looked at me in worry.

Ruze pulled out of me, then slammed into my ass, making me let out a squeak, as tears filled my eyes from the pain, making Lilly stare at me in panic.

“Let me off him.” She cried.

“Nope, you're going to get filled by it.” He said as his vines held her still. And that will make sure you don't try to kill me since you will also kill it."

“I’m so sorry.” She said as tears fell from her eyes, then she kiss my forehead.

A second later I felt the dogs shaft push into my slit, making me moan as my eyes rolled back in pure pleasure and came deep into Lilly.

“Damn it’s ass mussels are strong, that just put me over the edge.” Ruze moaned as he came deep into my ass then fell on top of me.

A few seconds later, the dog moaned as he knotted me, making me moan as he came deep into me. I opened my eyes and saw Lilly staring at Ruze with tears of hatred.

“More please.” I thought, making Ruze laugh as Lilly stared at me in disbelief.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. I boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
